Paige Michalchuk
Paige Michalchuk is a fictional character from Degrassi: New Generation. Character History Season 1 Although Paige had worked as Jason Mewes' assistant, she felt she was still lonely because of her diva mode in 2009 that put her friendships with Marco and Ellie on thin ice. To make everything from the past up, Paige returned to Toronto and announced that she was planning a Degrassi reunion, inviting all of her closest acquaintances and even bitter former rivals. On the night of the reunion, everyone that was invited attended the event and was glad to see Marco and Ellie there. Marco, however, was far from happy to see her, accusing Paige of remaining the "same little girl" she was the last time they faced each other. When Marco leaves the scene, things become very dangerous when Miles Dallas, pretending to be Marcus Jackson, begins to behave suspiciously and then holds everyone at gunpoint. When Miles insults Paige, Marco steps back in to defend her. Paige determines that Miles has Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), as she knew a family member that had the same disorder. Miles declared that Marcus would never return, but he wishes for everyone to accept him as who he really is. When things finally calm down, Paige thanks Marco for defending her, and they then apologize to each other, thus renewing their friendship. Marco, Paige, and Ellie are at The Pub to support Ashley Kerwin, who is making her first live performance since her music career finally launched. While over there, Marco recognizes Lucas Valieri, a former Lakehurst and Degrassi student, who is seen acting very rudely and snobbish. When Marco goes to use the bathroom, Lucas reels on in to Paige and Ellie's table and Paige and Ellie to "hook up" with him. Both parties shut down his "offer", leading Lucas to become violent towards the two. Marco returns and demands Lucas to lay his hands off of him. After Lucas calls Marco a "faggot", Marco unleashes his rage and punches Lucas, only to get knocked down to the floor. This causes Paige and Ellie to step in and fight him before all four of them are arrested while Ashley was performing. Ashley comes to the police station and bails everyone out of jail except for Lucas. Alex Nuñez returns to town with a new look and a new goal — to win Paige back. Paige, however, isn't on the dating market, but neither in a relationship with anyone. Despite the way they ended things the last time they were together, Paige plays along with Alex and spend a day shopping at the mall. Alex assumes this is the beginning of a revival of their relationship, so she kisses Paige in public. Paige becomes angry and defensive for assuming there was any future between them. Alex storms off in tears and in disappointment, making Paige feel she was being too hard and defensive on her. Paige asks Alex if they can make up for the fight, but Alex stated that this was what she wanted, so it will stay that way. This is where Paige's feelings for Alex begin to return for the first time in 7 years. Still feeling guilty about her behavior towards Alex, Paige tries her hardest to make up with her. However, Alex started to hang out with Ellie in an attempt to move on from Paige. After many failed attempts to make amends with Alex, Paige decides to express her frustrations to Alex, but when she tries to do that, she catches Alex kissing Ellie, leaving Paige disgusted and disappointed. Nevertheless, Paige is very furious at Ellie for trying to "steal" Alex from her. Ellie accuses Paige of being a huge hypocrite, reminding her that Paige would always break Alex's heart with her diva personality. Ellie then goes as far as calling her a "desperate whore", leading Paige to slap her in the face, eventually causing a nasty fight. Marco luckily is able to break up the fight, and Paige commands Ellie to leave her house, ending their friendship. Alex then lashes out on Paige for being jealous and desperate and hopes she never sees her again in her life. This breaks Paige's heart, and she ends up bursting into tears. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Degrassi: New Generation characters